In electronic systems such as data processing, it is necessary that data be communicated among the various modules which make up the system. A conventional method of sending data from one point to another involves the use of drivers and receivers and a single coaxial cable. Full duplex operation wherein data may be transmitted and received at the same time is possible with this arrangement. However, the signal level must be high enough so that the receiver will be biased well beyond any radiated noise. Concomitant with such high signal levels is the utilization of increased power. Another well known system of transmitting data overcomes the disadvantages of the single wire method by utilizing a differential drive and receiver scheme. This method achieves good common mode noise immunity, but cannot be used for full duplex operation.
The driver/receiver of the present invention overcomes the difficulties of both of the aforementioned techniques.